


Temu

by Kazu_Fuyuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: [Jack]
Genre: M/M, arikane
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Fuyuki/pseuds/Kazu_Fuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bocah berlensa kelabu gelap itu ... sesuatu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tokyo Ghoul / Tokyo Ghoul: [Jack] | Ishida Sui
> 
> Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa pun dari publisitas fanfiksi ini
> 
> Dari penggemar untuk penggemar

 

.

.

.

Mata kelabu berkedip kelewat antusias. Kulum senyum ditarik melebar. Tangan-tangan mungil gatal ingin menyentuh isi kopor melengkung. Desir antusiasme membuncah hingga menubruk dinding penasaran. Anak-anak rambut hitam menari-nari mengiringi rasa ingin tahu.

" _Onii-san_ ," bocah itu memanggil. "Aku ingin lihat permainanmu!"

Tanpa mengalihkan sorot pandang pada kopor gitar di punggung, ia hanya menatap geming wajah polos itu dibalik bingkai kacamata. Seketika langkah lebar dihentikan. Bocah di sisi kanannya memandang dengan gigi berderet. Kilatan atensi memantul-mantul di kelabu gelap itu. Lensa mata bocah ini serupa dengannya. Hanya eksistensi raganya yang terperangkap di sana. Menatap sepasang lensa itu lama-lama, ada rasa—err, entahlah, mungkin bisa dikatakan ... menarik?

" _Onii-san?_ " suara teduh itu memanggil lagi.

Ia terkesiap sedikit. Kelabu gelap memandang heran. Aah, ada apa ini? Ia terlarut dalam pusaran kelabu gelap bocah kecil? Yang sesungguhnya ia pun memiliki warna serupa? Astaga, demi Tuhan! Pergi ke mana setir kendali dirinya itu?

"Maaf," suara serak tertangkap telinganya. "Isinya bukan gitar."

Pantulan penuh minat itu lenyap entah ke mana. Bibir mungilnya mendatar bagai penggaris. Hei, sepertinya kau mengecewakannya, Bung. "Begitu ... "

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke pos Polisi."

Inilah awalnya. Bocah itu tersesat di tengah-tengah hamparan  _zebra cross_  di Shinjuku yang padat dengan orang lalu lalang. Ia tak sengaja menabraknya, saat anak itu menatap linglung di sinilah mereka, bercakap sebutuhnya menuju pos Polisi terdekat.

Walaupun sempat bertanya nama, namun lidah seperti enggan memanggil. Anak itu mengaku bernama Kaneki Ken.

"Lalu, siapa  _Onii-san_ ini?" ia bersuara lagi, "setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih karena  _Onii-san_ sudi mengantarku. Sepertinya  _Onii-san_ punya urusan penting daripada mengurusiku."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang darinya sejak mereka memulai percakapan. Kaki-kaki menekuk sedangkan tangan terayun ke surai hitam. Jemari mengelus pelan. Bibir mengulum senyum. "Arima Kishou."

Bocah itu masih menatapnya.

" _Yoroshiku,_ Kaneki Ken- _kun_."

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini berasal dari catatan media sosial saya.


End file.
